


Only One Flavor

by nightmooncat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Ice Cream, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat
Summary: Victor loves himself some ice cream. And Yuuri. Both.





	Only One Flavor

Yuuri sometimes thought that Victor had a really unhealthy relationship with ice cream. He ate it often, much more often than Yuuri figured was wise. But he enjoyed watching Victor licking a cone or spoon, knowing just how talented that tongue could be, so he didn’t stop him. 

It was summer in Japan, and Victor and Yuri were sitting outside. Victor had convinced him to get ice cream with him, again, which Yuuri wished he wouldn’t do. He put on weight so easily sometimes. Even though he had shed the pounds under Victor’s vigorous training regiment, he knew it would take nothing to gain it back.

He glanced over at Victor, watching the Russian’s pink tongue circling the sphere of vanilla ice cream. He shifted; feeling his length twitch, wishing he were the one Victor was licking instead.

Victor’s icy blue eyes shifted over to him and he paused, his tongue still poking out of his mouth, flattened on the frigid treat. He raised an eyebrow. “What is it Yuri?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri said, looking away. He could feel his cheeks burning. 

“Come on,” Victor said. He leaned closer toward Yuri, his voice becoming lower and velvety. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I was thinking about your tongue,” Yuuri said. 

“What about it?” Victor asked. He was smiling even wider and the Japanese man couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

“Well…it just seems like a waste,” Yuuri drew out his words slowly. “I mean, I know you love ice cream and all.”

“But I could use it for better things, yes?”

Yuuri sucked in his breath. “I didn’t say that.”

“But it’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

Yuuri was silent for a few moments then he nodded. Victor smirked and stood up. “Give me your hand.”

Yuuri did as ordered. Victor pulled him to his feet and the two of them went back inside. In what seemed like no time at all, Victor had pulled him down onto the floor in his room. He was still holding the ice cream cone.

“Take off your shirt,” Victor said. “Slowly though, I want to savor it.”

Yuuri obliged, pulling his shirt slowly over his head. When he removed the article of clothing, he found Victor watching him, slowly licking the cone. Slowly. Sensually. 

“Lay back,” The Russian commanded.

Yurri did so, wondering what was going to come next. He wasn’t prepared for what happened. A sudden biting cold exploded on his stomach. He attempted to sit up but Victor pushed him back down again. Raising his head slightly, he could see that Victor had turned the cone upside down and stuck it right in the middle of his stomach, just above his navel. 

It looked ridiculous and he almost started laughing. But at that moment Victor’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his sweatpants and he forgot what was so funny. The Russian wasted no time; sometimes he liked to tease Yuuri, but today was not one of them. He ripped down the sweatpants along with the younger man’s underwear in one swift motion. 

“Have to be swift or the ice cream will melt,” Victor said.

It was already melting. Yuuri had become used to the chill, but he could feel the rapidly thawing treat, spreading in runny rivulets along the sides of his abdomen. He arched his back as Victor’s hand curled around his length, already half hard from earlier.

The Russian nipped along Yurri’s neck, soliciting a moan from the other man. He moved further, running his tongue along the younger’s collarbone, across his chest, and down his stomach. His hand found Yurri’s cock, pumping it slowly as his mouth refocused on Yurri’s left nipple. The Japanese man moaned as Victor’s lips teased him, pulling the flesh into a hard peak.

Victor’s hand moved to the cone, dragging it further down. Yuuri’s back arched as Victor ran the still speedily softening ice cream along the length of his penis. It was still cold and he groaned as a moment later Victor’s warm mouth closed around him. 

The Russian swirled his tongue in lazy circles. Yuuri’s hips bucked upward, wanting his partner to take more of him. Victor obliged, pulling Yuuri entirely inside his mouth. 

Yuuri was always amazed at the skill of his partner. Victor’s mouth was hot and sticky, but when he slipped him to the back of his throat the younger man couldn’t help but cry out with pleasure. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Victor’s silver hair, enjoying the silkiness of the strands. 

Victor bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks, pumping along the base as he did so. The younger man knew he was getting close. He hadn’t been expecting this that day, but he wasn’t going to complain. He should have thought of asking Victor to bring ice cream into the bedroom a long time ago. 

“Vitya, I’m close,” He breathed out, his breath hitching as Victor dragged his teeth gently along his length. 

The Russian responded by shifting concentration to the tip. His tongue flicked across Yuuri’s slit and the younger squirmed beneath his lover. The Russian reached out and gripped Yuuri’s hips, pinning him down as he continued to tease his slit. Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Victor growled, stroking him still more furiously. He pulled Yuuri all the way in once more.

Yuuri couldn’t hold on anymore. He came, hard and fast, into the back of Victor’s throat. The Russian didn’t slow down a moment, continuing to let the younger man ride out his orgasm. He swallowed all of Yuuri’s seed, as he always did, letting the other man’s spent length slip from between his lips.

Yuuri felt tired but energized at the same time. His body was covered in saliva, come, and vanilla ice cream. The floor under him was a sticky mess. But it all had been totally worth it. Victor was looking at him, his own pupils blown, and Yuuri wanted to do it all over again.


End file.
